1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of firearms targets. More specifically, the present invention discloses a target that provides a highly visible indication of the location of a hit.
2. statement of the Problem
Conventional firearms targets made of paper are easily produced in large numbers at nominal cost. However, it is often difficult to determine the location of hits on these targets without the assistance of binoculars or a spotting telescope. This is particularly true if the target is printed in black and white, since any bullet holes in the target will also typically appear to be black.
A number of devices and processes have been invented in the past relating to high visibility or "indicating" targets, including the following:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Kandel 3,423,092 Jan. 21, 1969 Loe 3,899,175 Aug. 12, 1975 Loe 3,895,803 July 22, 1975 Dun, Jr. 3,353,827 Nov. 21, 1967 ______________________________________
Kandel discloses a firearms target having a layer of foamed rubber or foamed plastic behind the target sheet. The foamed rubber has highly contrasting color, such as red or orange. When the target is punctured by a bullet, the resulting hole in the target sheet remains open and well defined, while the hole through the foamed rubber is self-closing, to some degree, so that the colored foam rubber is visible through the hole in the target sheet.
The Loe '175 patent discloses a target having a metal foil sheet mounted in a spaced relation in front of a backup sheet of a highly contrasting color. When struck by a bullet, a hole substantially larger than the bullet is produced in the foil sheet. The bullet makes only a conventional size hole in the backup sheet. The point of impact thus appears on the target as a relatively large area of color which can easily be seen at targe range distances.
The Loe '803 patent discloses a target having a brightly colored backing sheet with a transparent plastic film bonded on its front surface. A conventional target pattern is printed in a black and white ink layer on the front surface of the transparent film so as to completely cover the backing sheet. When the target is struck by a bullet, a section substantially larger than the bullet is removed from the ink layer at the point of impact. A smaller hole is made in the film layer and the backing sheet, thus causing the point of impact to appear highly enlarged and in a brightly contrasting color.
Dun discloses a firearms target in which a resilient backing member of a contrasting color is mounted behind the bulls-eye of the target. The backing member is made of natural rubber, silicone rubber, polyvinylchloride or polyethylene (col. 3, line 35-39, and claim 1).
3. Solution to the Problem
None of the prior art references uncovered in the search show a firearms target having the structure of the present invention, namely, a target sheet with a backing sheet made of a woven fabric having a contrasting color. This design can be easily produced using widely available materials with minimal assembly, thereby providing a very low cost product. In addition, the size of the holes in the present target accurately reflect the size and location of the bullet impact, which allows accurate measurement of several bullet holes in close vicinity to one another, unlike several of the prior art targets which enlarge the area of impact. Finally, the present target offers sturdy construction making it highly suitable for rugged use in the field.